


The Dragon and the Islander

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Dragonborn Ash Lynx, First Time, M/M, Prompt 26, Top Ash Lynx, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: An alliance between two kingdoms brings together Ash and Eiji in the most unlikeliest of ways.





	The Dragon and the Islander

“You’re getting married.”

“WHAT?!”

“You’re getting marr-”

“No, I heard that!  I meant, what do you mean?  Why am I only hearing about this now when I’m supposed to be getting dressed?” Eiji exclaims, stomping his foot.

“Because this marriage needs to happen today, Okumura-sama, and the kind didn’t want you to run off.”  Ibe smiles sheepishly.  “Plus, I kind of forgot?”

He throws his hands up in the air.  “Unbelievable!  I don’t even know who I’m marrying!”

“Ah, you’re marrying Dragon Prince Ash Lynx.”

“WHAT?!”

“I meant to tell you sooner, but I forgot!” Ibe exclaims.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eiji sighs.  “Whatever.  Let’s just get this over with.”

It’s not long before Eiji is dressed in the traditional wedding clothes before he is escorted to the throne room.

“Ah, before you go in your father wanted me to tell you to wait until after you’re married before you blow up at him.”

Rolling his eyes, Eiji scoffs.  “I’m not going to blow up at him,” he answers. 

“Ah.”

The door to the throne room opens and Eiji glides down the walkway to where the priest and his fiancé are waiting.  The ceremony is quick since there is no need for fanfare. 

“I now pronounce you married!” The priest announces.

Eiji and the Dragon Prince stare at each other as the court applauds.

“Eiji, my son!”  It’s the king. 

“Father,” he replies coldly, not sparing his father a glance.

The king gulps.  “Ah, I just wanted to say thank you for cooperating and not making a scene.”

“It’s not like I was given much of a choice since I was not told I was being married until an hour before the ceremony.”

The Dragon Prince’s eyebrows rise.  “Really?”

“Yes.  It seems that my father decided to go over my head for this one.  Not only was I not informed until an hour before the ceremony, I did not even know who I was marrying until ten minutes before the ceremony.  On top of that, I did not even get a chance to meet the man I was apparently betrothed to.”

The Dragon Prince whistles under his breath.  “And here I was told that you knew about everything and was looking forward to it.”  He spares his husband’s father a glance to see him pale as a ghost.

“Really?  Well, I certainly am looking forward to dinner since I have not been allowed to eat all day.  But I suppose I must wait for that since I would like to speak with my husband alone.”

“O-of course,” the king stutters.  “You may use my study.”

“That will not be necessary, Father.  I have a place where I will take him to speak together.”

“Right.”

“If you would please follow me, dear husband.”

“Of course.”

The court watches the newlyweds walk out of the room, the doors closing behind them with a loud bang.

“I hate to say I told you so, Your Majesty, but…”

“I know, Ibe.  I know.”  The king slumps into his throne.  “Never again will I keep something from Eiji.  He terrifies me.”

The Dragon King bursts out laughing.  “Ah, I daresay that it’s exactly the thing that will help keep my son in line when he ascends the throne!  Now, I have other business with you before we move to the drinking hall.”

“Other business?  What could that possibly be, Max?”

The Dragon King—Max—shoots a meaningful look towards Ibe.  “It concerns your butler…”

**********

“Please, come in,” Eiji says, beckoning his new husband into his chambers.  He turns to a servant hovering nearby.  “We are not to be disturbed at all.  Someone had better be dying before that door opens without my permission.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”  The servant bows and scurries away.

Eiji closes the door and moves past the Dragon Prince.  “I assume you already know my name, but I shall say it again.  My name is Eiji Okumura, Prince of the Isles.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“My name is Ash Lynx, Prince of the Dragons.  It’s nice to meet you as well, Prince Eiji.”

Eiji waves him off.  “Please, we are married now.  The least we can do is drop the formalities.”

“Right.”  Ash shifts uncomfortably, making Eiji look at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just feeling a little cramped,” he replies, rolling his shoulders.

“Is my room not big enough for you?”

“No, no!  That’s not it at all!” Ash exclaims, looking panicked.  “I’ve been hiding my wings for too long and need to unfurl them.  May I?”

“Oh, of course.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ash’s shoulders tense before two rather large, scaly wings unfurl from a hidden dimension.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Eiji stares at the wings in fascination.  “They’re beautiful,” he whispers.

Ash blushes.  “Thank you.” 

An awkward silence falls over the two before Eiji seems to shake himself out of it.

“Right.  So, this marriage: how long have you known about it?”

“Not long,” Ash answers, sitting on one of the chairs that rests in Eiji’s room.  “I only learned about it a week ago, when I was told that you presumably knew and were looking forward to it.”

“Ah.  Well, as you know, I’ve only just learned about it.  However, I’m smart enough not to fight it because I know our kingdom needs your help.  However, I can’t help but wonder why it had to be so quick.”  Eiji perches on the edge of his bed.

Ash turns red.  “Ah, about that…” he rubs the back of his neck.  “How much do you know about the Dragonborn?”

“Uhm, admittedly not much.  I know the basics, like you have wings, scales on your jaws, sharper teeth than a normal human, and the ability to breathe fire.  I also know that your lifespans are ten times longer than that of a human’s and you mate for life.  But that’s it.”

“A-ah.  Well, you’re right on all those things.  However, the reason that the wedding happened so fast is because my rut is coming up.”

“Rut?”

“Uhm, Dragonborn are split into three different subcategories, or I guess you could call them secondary genders.  Those are Alpha, Beta, and Omega.  Alphas are the strongest, most dominant of the three.  They’re referred to as the hunters, the protectors, and the providers.  Their scents can either make someone submit or calm down a scared Beta or Omega.  A Beta is the middle ground between Alphas and Omegas.  They’re neutral and often referred to as the peacekeepers.  Their scents can calm down a raging alpha or panicking omega; most children associate a Beta’s scent like that of their mother or something like that.  An Omega is the most submissive of the three; don’t get me wrong, they’re not weak by any means.  Omegas are regarded as mothers, the caretakers, and the nurturers.  They are the ones who give birth, whether male or female.  Their scents instantly calm down any alpha or beta, or even other omegas.  The downside is that an alpha can easily make an omega submit to their will,” Ash explains, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Okay, that all makes sense, but what does that have to do with ruts?” Eiji asks.

“Ruts and heats are basically nature’s way of ensuring that the Dragonborn line continues.  Ruts are when an Alpha goes into a prolonged period of arousal.  All they can think about is breeding an Omega and impregnating them.  The only way for a rut to end is after knotting the Alpha’s chosen Omega at least once a day for three days.  If they don’t have a chosen Omega, then their rut will last for seven days and be painful.  Heats are like ruts, but for Omegas.  Like I said before, an Omega is capable of conceiving a child no matter if they are male or female.  During a heat, the Omega craves nothing more than to be impregnated.”  Ash’s face is tinted red, signaling that he’s not completely comfortable speaking about matters such as this.  “An Omega’s heat usually lasts for five days.  The only times it will be shorter is when the Omega falls pregnant during their heat.  A heat is always painful; however, the pain can be staved off by being knotted by the Alpha.”

“Ah.”  Eiji takes a moment to process the information he was given.  “I see, that makes sense.  However, I see a problem with this!  I’m not an Omega, so how will I deal with you in a rut?”

Ash turns an even brighter red and clears his throat.  “A-ah.  Uhm, once we consummate our marriage, I’ll mark you.  That means I’ll bite you right here.”  He taps the junction where his neck and shoulder meet.  “It will hurt at first, but then it will start to feel good.  I don’t know how that works, though.  When I mark you, some of my Alpha venom will get into your bloodstream and work to change your body so it becomes completely compatible with mine.  You will have the same lifespan as I have and a few benefits of the Dragonborn as well, like enhanced sight, hearing, strength, and speed.”

“And I’ll become an Omega too, right?”

Ash winces and nods.  “Yeah.  Sorry that this is all happening kinda fast and without your permission.”

Eiji waves him off.  “It’s fine.  At least you’re telling me, even if it is kinda late.  If you were my father, I would’ve been blind throughout the whole process.”  He huffs.  “How long will this transition take place?  And what should I expect?  When is your rut supposed to start?”

“Uhm, I believe the complete transformation will be about five days.  I’m not sure what you should expect, to be honest, but I’ll be with you throughout the whole thing.  As for my rut, we have about ten days until it’s supposed to start.  I wish I would’ve had more time to court you properly and help you feel not as rushed.  However, my father and your father had troubles agreeing to certain terms.”

“Oh?”  Eiji sits forward, intrigued.  “Do tell.”

“Well, the last time my father visited, he fell for your father’s butler.  I believe he is also your manservant?”

“Ibe-san?!”  Eiji bursts out laughing, falling backwards onto the bed.  “That’s hysterical!  No wonder they took so long to deliberate!”

“Ah, yes.  Your father is very reluctant to give his trusted manservant to my father.  And that’s why our wedding was only just finalized.  My father pushed to have it finalized, even without your manservant, because of my upcoming rut.  He’s doing the last bit of negotiating here, right now.”

“Okay, this makes a lot of sense.”  His stomach growls and he blushes. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said that you were looking forward to dinner.  C’mon, I’m sure the feast is ready by now.”  Ash extends his hand to Eiji.  “Shall we?”

**********

The feast and celebration went well.  The people were ecstatic that the two kingdoms were joined by marriage.  Ash’s friends teased the new couple quite mercilessly, however, the couple laughed it off.

The time soon came that the newlywed couple leave to retire for the night.  The door closes behind them, cutting them off from the world and leaving them in darkness only broken by moonlight.

“We can go as slow as you need,” Ash says.  “We still have time.”

“But your rut-” Ash places a finger on his lips, cutting Eiji off.

“Don’t worry about me.  Right now, this is about you.  I want to make sure you feel good.  Okay?  Make sure you tell me if I’m going too fast.”

Eiji nods, transfixed.  “Okay,” he whispers.

“Good.”  Lightly gripping his chin, Ash leans forward and slowly connects their lips.

Eiji’s eyes flutter closed as he melts into the kiss.  His hands find purchase in the ornamented jacket and small mewls spill from his throat.  Ash loops an arm around Eiji’s waist, pulling him close.  A pleased rumble vibrates through Ash’s chest as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.  When they part for breath, Ash’s heart lurches when he sees how absolutely wrecked Eiji looks.

“Ash,” Eiji pants, “please.”

“Please what, Darling?”

“Please, touch me!”

“Your wish is my command.”  Leading Eiji over to the bed, he begins to undress his husband.  “Let me know if it’s too much.”  He watches in fascination as the ceremonial robes fall away and expose Eiji’s skin to the moonlight.  “You look beautiful, Darling.”

Eiji makes a little mewling sound at the back of his throat before reaching up with shaky hands and tugging on Ash’s ceremonial clothing.  He fumbles with the buttons for a moment before the ornamented jacket joins the ceremonial robes on the floor.  Ash’s shirt and pants soon join the other clothing on the floor. 

Ash slowly backs Eiji onto the bed where he hovers over his husband and leans down to reconnect their lips.  His hands begin to roam over Eiji’s body, caressing him and exploring every inch he can reach.  Eiji arches into Ash’s ministrations, his arms wrapped around Ash’s neck to keep him close.  A moan bursts from his throat only to be swallowed by Ash when Ash rolls their hips together.  However, a touch to his behind makes them both pause.  Their lips part and they stare at each other.

“I, uh, forgot that human males don’t self-lubricate,” Ash says, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Yeah.  Uh, I have something to help with that.  Please let me up.”

Ash moves off of Eiji.  “Okay.” 

Opening the drawer of his bedside table, Eiji pulls out a small bottle.  “I probably should’ve had this out earlier.  Do you know what this is?”

“It’s how human males lubricate.  I think I just have to use it when I prepare you, right?”

Eiji coos at how adorable Ash looks when he’s confused about something.  “Something like that.  I’ll show you how to do it.”  Situating himself back on the bed, Eiji spreads his legs and coats his fingers with the lube.  He blushes when he realizes how close Ash is watching.  Reaching down, he slips one finger in and wiggles it around.  He slips another finger in, working on scissoring himself open.  Eiji bites his lip as moans threaten to spill past his lips. 

Transfixed at the sight before him, Ash leans forward and takes the lube from Eiji, being careful not to disturb Eiji, and squeezes some on his hand.  Making sure his fingers are coated, he gently pulls Eiji’s fingers out and slips his own in.

Eiji’s eyes widen and his jaw drops open.  Moans and mewls spill from his throat as he arches into Ash.  “A-sh!  Please!” He begs.

Gulping, Ash continues to stretch Eiji.  “Not yet.  I want to make sure that you’re prepared enough.”  Reconnecting their lips again, Ash takes advantage of Eiji’s open mouth as his tongue delves inside.  Their tongues tangle as Ash curls his fingers.  Eiji’s arms move and he grips Ash’s shoulders, trying to find purchase and something to ground himself.  Parting their lips, Ash looks down at Eiji.  “Okay, you’re ready.”  Grabbing the lube again, he pours some into his hand and coats his hardened, aching cock.  “Breathe for me, Eiji,” he whispers as he lines up.

“A-ah!” Eiji moans, arching into Ash as he slides in.  “S-so big!”

“Tell me when I can move,” Ash grunts out through gritted teeth as he bottoms out and holds still to wait for Eiji to get used to his size.

When the burn fades, Eiji wiggles his hips slightly.  “You can move,” he whispers as pleasure shoots up his spine.

Pulling out almost completely, Ash thrusts back in.  “So tight!” He grunts.

Eiji’s back arches and his nails dig into Ash’s shoulders.  “S-so full!” He moans loudly.  “P-please, faster!”

Picking up the pace slightly, the sounds of moans, grunts, and skin hitting skin fills the room.  Eiji’s nails rake across Ash’s back as pleasure shoots up his spine.  Ash nips and kisses up and down Eiji’s neck, marking him up and looking for the spot where he wants to mark Eiji.

“A-Ash!  Please!  Ash!”  Eiji begins to chant Ash’s name as his walls begin to pulse around Ash’s member.  “G-gonna c-cum!”

“Me too!  Gonna cum!”  His hips begin to go faster, chasing his orgasm.

“Ash!  Ash!  Ash!  Ash!”

“Cum with me, Darling!  Please!” Ash begs him, feeling himself crest.

“AH!”  Eiji screams and his walls clamp down around Ash.

With a grunt, Ash’s knot swells and his jaw clamps down on the junction where Eiji’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Nghn, Ash!” Eiji pants, still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Removing his teeth from Eiji’s shoulder, he laps at the wound.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Felt good,” he slurs, twitching when Ash’s tongue rubs over the teeth marks.  “You’re stuck,” he murmurs when he shifts and Ash’s knot keeps him from slipping out.

“Remember when I was explaining heats and ruts to you?”

Eiji nods.  “Yeah.”

“I said something about knotting.  Knotting is when the base of my penis swells up and catches on your walls, basically blocking my seed from coming out and helping you get pregnant.  I know you can’t get pregnant now, but when you become an omega, it is possible.”

“Ah.”  He’s silent for a minute.  “That’s actually kinda smart.  So how long are we stuck together then?”

“Uhm, I believe we’ll be tied together for another little bit.  I’ve never actually knotted someone before, so I’m not entirely sure.”  Ash blushes and adjusts their positions so Eiji is laying on top of him.  “This should be more comfortable.”

Laying his head down on Ash’s sweaty chest, Eiji shivers as Ash’s knot tugs on his sensitive walls.  He lifts his head up and smirks down at Ash.  “Say, when your knot goes down, wanna go again?”

A feral grin lights up Ash’s face.  “I thought you’d never ask,” he replies, bringing Eiji’s face down to connect their lips again.

**********

Cheers fill the banquet hall as the couple finally stumbles in.  Ash keeps Eiji close as they sit down and are served.  Glancing over, Eiji notices Ibe sitting next to Ash’s father.  He nudges Ash.

“It seems like negotiations went well,” he murmurs before Ash held up a rolled omelet to his mouth.  “I can feed myself.”

“Indulge me,” Ash replies dryly.  “And, I do see that.  Maybe you scared your father enough yesterday.”

“Maybe.”

“So, Ash, how was your night last night?” Ash’s father asks, wrapping his arm around Ibe’s waist.

“Best I’ve ever had!” Ash replies, puffing his chest out in pride.

Eiji turns red and stuffs his face in Ash’s chest.  “Stop!” He whines.  “It’s embarrassing!”

Ash coos and curls around Eiji.  “Sorry, Darling.  Here, eat.”

Pouting, Eiji opens his mouth and eats.  “You are not feeding me all the time.”

“Of course.”

“I propose a toast!”  Eiji’s father stands and holds a glass of wine up.  “To the alliance between the Isle Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom!”

“Here, here!”

The banquet hall dissolves into cheers while Eiji and Ash are absorbed in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 26...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
